Cuffed
by Bamon Javery TVD Nashville Fan
Summary: Bonnie Bennett is a naive ballet dancer at Juilliard her mother is abusive and controlling. When the chance at a new life is given to her by none othere than her English professor Damon Salvator will she take it? AU and all human *Warning* Abuse and BDSM read at your own risk*
1. My Reality

**A/N: **This is completely AU. If you have read "Final Goodbye" then this is what happens before it. This will have multiple chapter. Hope you enjoy it! (: ***Warning* There will be abuse and BDSM in later chapters, read at your own risk you have been warned **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: My Reality <strong>_

"And those who were seen dancing were thought to be insane by those who could not hear the music"

* * *

><p><em>Another day at this ridiculous school <em>Bonnie thought as she walked down the bustling hallways. To her this seemed like a bigger, prettier, expensive version of high school. This was the best performing arts school in the States. Everyone wanted to come here, yet she felt out of place even in her own environment.

"Bon!" a blonde squealed as she advanced towards Bonnie with open arms.

"Hey Caroline," a smile grew on the brunettes lips as she hugged her best friend.

"Where's Elena?"

Caroline hooked her arm though her best friends as they made their way towards their first class of the day. "Probably slept in or something. /anyways/ I heard we have a new English teacher"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "And you already want to get into his pants, right?"

"You know me too well Bon" the blonde said with a musical laugh.

"So what are you doing for your birthday? We /have/ to go celebrate! You're 23 for crying out loud"

"I don't know... you know how my mom is... I'll probably be doing pointe till my feet go numb" she said with a sigh as she sat down.

"You're mom can go shove a pointe shoe up her ass" the blonde grumbled as she took a seat next to her best friend.

The door opened a few minutes later and all the females -along with some males- became quite. The new teacher had arrived. "damn..." whispered Caroline.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm Damon Salvator. You're new English teacher. You will come up here and get the prompt for your essay. Once you finish you may leave" His voice was perfectly clear and authoritative.

All the girls quickly rushed to the front, grabbing a prompt and also throwing themselves at him. Caroline also being one of them. Bonnie rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked over to grab a prompt. As she reached for it something made her look up, azure hues stared back at her. A crimson blush crept over her as she hastily grabbed the paper and retreated back to her seat.

"Girl, he's staring at you" Caroline whispered as soon as Bonnie sat down. The brunette furrowed her brows at her friend before looking back up. Sure enough, those blue eyes where locked on to her, a shadow of a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

Forty five minutes later, she cautiously got up, grabbing her stuff and walked to the front. "Done already? you still have fifteen minutes" Damon replied with a raised brow.

"I know.." Biting her lip she placed her paper in the desk and made her way out the door. Quickly she made her way to Caroline's dorm room and changed into her leotard and tights. Pilling her hair on top of her head she put it into an elegant bun just as her phone rang.

"Hi mom" she answered after the first ring

"Where are you?"

"I'm changing, I'm on my way to practice right now"

"How was English?"

"Ok, we got a new teacher. I was the first one to finish the essay so I got out early" Bonnie explained as she grabbed her dance bag and made her way out of the room and towards the dance room.

"Come right home after practice"

"Don't I always?"

"Do not speak to me like that young lady. I'll see you at home"

The line went dead as she opened the door to the dance room. It was still very early, it wasn't surprising to her that she was the only one. Setting her things down on a chair, she sat on the wooden floor and began stretching. _Stretching is a must_ the words her mother would always tell her, when she was pushing her to the breaking point.

Three hours later, Bonnie walked out of the dance room exhausted. It was a good feeling tho, she did enjoy the feeling of being exhausted and the feeling of aching muscles. It was a sign that she was doing things right.

"Have a good day Miss. Bennett" a silky voice said from behind her. She turned and was faced with none other than Damon Salvator.

"Thank you, like wise" she said with a small smile before turning on her heels and making her way towards the schools main entrance.

"Mom! I'm home!" her voice rang throughout the quiet house. She made her way to the kitchen and found a note on the refrigerator, "Went out. Stretch and start working on your pointe"

A small sigh escaped her lips. As she started stretching she remembered when ballet was enjoyable. As a little kid she had loved learning new routines. But somewhere things had changed and her mother had turned into a controlling monster. Pushing her beyond her limits. Now dancing was just something she did to satisfy her mother. It had been a very long time since she had just danced out of pure pleasure. At school she saw quite a few girls who enjoyed dancing. Anyone who saw them could tell that they were _feeling_ the music. Dance was supposed to be what the music made you feel, it was also a way to show emotion. But she had experienced none of those thing.

"I'm home!" she heard her mother's voice ring throughout the house an hour later. Dancing was something she loved, but her mother was slowly making her love for dancing disappear.


	2. Mr Salvator

**A/N: **This chapter will have a second part to it maybe a third. I didn't want it to be extremely long. Enjoy and thank you for them comments (: **Ps** any and all mistakes are mine!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Mr. Salvator <strong>_

The world is little, people are little, human life is little. There is only one big thing — desire.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, sorry about being MIA" Elena said as she flung her frame into the chair next to her blonde friend.<p>

"It's ok but you will never guess what the new teacher looks like" Caroline said in excitement.

"Let me guess. He's hot? by the way where's Bonnie?"

"I don't know. maybe her mom got to her? She's never late unless her mom wanted a routine perfected"

"You're right. I just wish there was something we could do" the brunette sighed.

"Morning class, please take out your books and read pages 75-80. Afterwards do a one page reflection on it" Damon said as he set his things down on the large oak desk. The room filled with unpleasant groans of students, as they slowly took out their books.

"Where's Miss Bennett at?" he asked, blue eyes locking onto the empty seat. The room was quite as people looked around waiting for someone to say something.

"Miss. Forbes do you know where she's at?"

"No, sir." the blonde said with a shake of her head

Damon clenched his jaw at the word _'Sir'_. He was used to women calling him sir, in a more private environment. "Please call me Mr. Salvator or Damon"

Half way through the class Bonnie made her way to her seat. Head low she mumbled an excuse as she sat down.

"Where were you?" hissed Caroline as she pretended to take down notes.

"My mom" was the only explanation Bonnie offered her friend.

"It's so nice of you to join us Miss. Bennett. Please refrain from talking"

The brunette felt a blush creep over her cheeks as she started taking down notes. There was something about this man that made her blush and squirm so easily. Not that she had experience with other men, her mom prohibited that. But this man stirred something inside her, a curiosity that set her nerves on end. A curiosity that she wants to explore.

She shook her head, she couldn't be having those thoughts. Yet her mind kept wandering to the way he had looked at her just a day ago. His piercing blue eyes held her in place. With a look that intense she would do anything. Who wouldn't do anything he asked? His gaze could practically melt steel.

Caroline scribbled something down on her paper and passed it to Bonnie. The brunette opened the note, '_he doesn't like being called Sir'_ she gave the blonde a quizzical look. Rolling her eyes she turned back to her half written notes.

"If you don't want to leave you may stay till the end of class and talk amongst yourselves. But please keep it down" Damon said before taking a seat.

He had to stop staring at Bonnie. Pulling his blue hues away from the caramel beauty, he focused his gaze on the pile of paper work in front of him. It had been more than a year since he had played. He wasn't one to lie, he missed it and there was something about Bonnie that made him want to make her his. As observant as he was, he could tell that she wasn't as confident as she could be. There was something holding her back. She was like a pigeon that was born to be a swan; it took the right person to turn the pigeon into a swan. He wanted to be that person. Damon tapped the end of the pen on the desk as he thought. He needed to know if the feeling he was getting from her was right.

"Miss. Bennett, come here"

Bonnie's eyes looked up from her notes. Rolling her eyes once more at Caroline's smug expression she made her way to the front of the class.

"Is something wrong?"

Damon smirked at her slightly, "No there isn't anything wrong I was just wondering as to why you were late today"

"Oh, um… personal stuff… it won't happen again Sir, I promise"

Damon clenched his jaw, as his hands formed fists on top of the desk. That word coming from her lips was enough to challenge his self-control. That was it. He needed her, and he'd be damned if he didn't do everything in his power to get her.

His actions didn't go unnoticed by Bonnie. _'Oh god that look_' it was even more intense up close than it was at her seat. She was going to have to talk to Caroline immediately after class. Her breath hitched slightly as he stood up and leaned forward ever so slightly. His voice was rough and low.

"It's or Damon" he said in a low slightly threatening voice. Her reactions made him want to bend her over the desk and have his way with her. He could tell that her breath had hitched the slightest bit, and she was biting her lip.

Bonnie let go of her bottom lip, "Well it's Bonnie not Miss Bennett" she said with a bit of an attitude. If he was going to be all demanding then so was she.

Damon bit back his words as he gave her a nod and a small smirk. "Very well" he said before watching Bonnie walk back to her seat.

As soon as Bonnie sat down Caroline and Elena gave her sly smirks.

"So what was that about?" Elena asked

Bonnie shrugged nonchalantly, "He just wanted to know why I was late. And speaking of late I have to get going" she said as she started gathering her things.

"But we have Biology after this" protested the blonde

"I know but she knows I can't be there today. My major is not in Bio it's in dance. I have a recital coming up this weekend I can't miss it"

"Have fun" the girls called out as she walked towards the door. She gave them a small wave as she exited the classroom. Fun was not something she would use to describe these next few days. She hadn't had so called "fun" in a while. This being her last year at Julliard "fun" was not in her vocabulary, she had to be on top of her game she wanted to be a professional ballerina right after graduation.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>


	3. Mr Salvator Part 2

**A/N: **I'm sorry about cutting the last chapter short I jus thought that it was a bit too long and I didn't want to bore you guys in the middle of it. So that's why I cut it short. For those of you who are liking this story and are following it I'm very thankful and virtual hugs too all (: Please let me know what you guys think all reviews are welcome. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Mr. Salvator Part 2<strong>_

* * *

><p>Friday. Most people are thinking about partying or clubbing. But Bonnie was getting fitted for one of the many costumes she had to wear that night.<p>

"I'm sorry Bon, I really, really sorry. I wish Elena and I could go to your performance today but the tickets were all sold out"

"It's ok Care, you can come to the final one at the end of the semester" Bonnie said into the phone as she looked in the mirror.

"Again, I'm sorry! What are you doing right now anyways?"

"I'm getting fitted for tonight's costume changes" she said as she gave the lady that was helping her, a smile.

"How are your feet doing?"

"Eh, they've been better. But I can at least do tonight's show on them so I should not complain"

"Ok well good luck and break a leg!" Caroline said cheerfully

Bonnie laughed, "Thanks but I'd rather not break a leg. I'll see you Monday"

"Bye Bon"

After hanging up with Bonnie Caroline smiled at Elena. "She totally fell for it! Ok so your brother has a ticket right?"

"Yup, and your mom has one and all we need is to give one to Mr. Salvator"

"You mean Damon" the blonde said with a grin

"Yeah, Damon"

"Ok so what are we waiting for? Let go!"

"But what if he has a class? We can't just barge in"

The bubbly blonde rolled her eyes, "It's like one right now. He's out to lunch"

"Ok, lead the way"

It had been two hours that they had been walking around campus. They had looked everywhere for him and hadn't found him yet.

"He's not here let's just go get food. I'm starving!" Elena whined for the billionth time

"Oh my god Elena shut up! You're such a baby"

"No, I'm not! It's pointless to look for him. He can go to the last one like Bonnie said"

"We are doing this for Bonnie. Now shut up and ask Matt if he's seen him" Caroline said she pushed Elena towards Matt

The blonde sighed in irritation. She was slowly starting to loss hope when he spotted Damon walking towards them. He seemed to be with someone else but she couldn't tell who it was. With a friendly smile she made her way towards them

"Hi! Um…here this is a ticket for tonight's ballet recital" she said as she held out a ticket to Damon

Damon raised a brow, "Hello Miss. Forbes. And why should I take this ticket of yours. What makes you think I have any interest in seeing it?"

"Because Bonnie is going to be in it…"

Damon fixed the blonde with a glare before turning to his brother.

"Looks like it's your lucky night, brother, you're coming with me. By the way this is my brother Stefan."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Miss. Forbes" Stefan said with a polite smile

"it's Caroline actually, and here's your ticket" she said with a grin as she handed him the ticket

Tilting her head to the side she turned back to Damon. "So does that mean that you already had a ticket?"

"Thank god you found him! Now we can go eat!" Elena said as she interrupted. "Matt is also coming with us, let's go"

Caroline rolled her eyes and followed Elena and Matt. "It was nice to meet you Stefan" she called over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Eight o'clock came around and Bonnie kept wringing her hands over and over.<p>

"Relax, you're going to do great" Kathleen, another dancer, said with a smile. "You have like two solos both are amazing"

"Thank Kathleen" Bonnie said with a smile.

"Bonnie is going to flip!" Caroline said with a grin as she walked between Elena and Jeremy.

"I know! I'm really excited to see her" Elena said as she looked for a seat.

"Dang... Damon and his brother clean up good"

Elena followed Caroline's gaze and was surprised. Both if the Salvator brothers were dressed in dark pants and suite jacket, with white dress shirts. Damon on the other hand and his dress shirt unbuttoned, almost as if he had carelessly taken a tie off at the last minute.

"Hate to burst your bubble guys... but isn't that Bonnie's mom?" Jeremy asked as he gestured to the front row

"Oh god. Your right, and she's _right_ in front"

"Come on we should find a seat" Elena said as the house lightly flickered three times.

"Hey Jer, do you know what song she's doing?" the brunette whispered to her brother

"Yeah, uh, she has two solos. One is to The XX's Intro and the other is to Florence and the Machine's Heavy in Your Arms. She's closing the show"

"She loves that song. She's totally going to kill it" the blonde whispered as the house lights finally turned off.

As the familiar beat of The XX came on Bonnie took a deep breath and tried very hard to feel the music.

The crowd bursted into clapping and wolf calls. Bonnie bowed with a small grateful smile, her hazel orbs glancing at her mother in the front row. The disappointment was evident in her mother lack of clapping and pursed lips. She took a deep breath before walking off the stage.

"That was really good. I didn't know she was that good" Jeremy said as he clapped

"I'm so proud of her" Caroline said with a grin

Kathleen walked off the sage with a grin, "Oh my god! I did it!" she said as she hugged Bonnie who was already ready for her solo.

"You did amazing!" the brunette said with a smile as she hugged her back

"Thanks! Now it's your turn to kill it, get out there!" the redhead said as she let go of Bonnie and gently pushed her towards the stage

Bonnie took a deep breath and have her a nod, "Thanks" she said before she walked on stage.

The song started, she counted up to twenty in her head before she started the very familiar dance. She tired putting all of her feelings into it, everything she had. But there was still that part of her, that small little girl that was scared to death of her mother. That part was not letting her _feel_ the music.

I'm so heavy, _Ciseaux__  
><em>

heavy, heavy _fouette__  
><em>

in your arms _fouette__  
><em>

I'm so heavy _Ciseaux__  
><em>

heavy _fouette__  
><em>

heavy so

heavy in your arms _Ciseaux__  
><em>

She stopped in attitude derriere before the crowd bursted into cheers and the majority stood up. "Yeah! Bonnie!" Elena and Caroline said at the same time as they cheered. Bonnie grinned and bowed before she walked off the stage to bring the rest of the dancers out.

Once the curtain finally closed the brunette grabbed her bag and said her goodbyes. She eagerly walked into the theater looking for her friends.

"Bon!" Caroline said as she stood with a group of people.

Bonnie waved at them as she walked over. She noticed Matt, Tyler, Elena, Jeremy, Jennah, Caroline's mom, and Damon along with someone else she'd never seen before.

"You were amazing!" The blonde said as she hugged her best friend.

"Thanks! But I thought you said you couldn't make it" she said as she pulled back. "Liar!"

"Sorry! we wanted to surprise you"

"Both of you guys are liars"

"Come on Bon, you can't blame them" Matt said as he hugged her

"Yes I can.. TYLER!" she squealed as she saw him

Tyler laughed, "Hey, c'mere" he said as he pulled her into a tight hug, spinning her around.

Bonnie giggled, "I missed you, Lockwood"

"I know, missed you too" he said as he set her down

Damon cleared his throat trying to get the brunettes attention.

Bonnie turned around and was shocked, '_what was HE doing here'_

"um... hi.. I didn't know you were going to come" she said as she walked over to him, blushing slightly

"I wasn't but I'm glad I did. You were amazing" he said, as a shadow of a smile tugged at his lips

"Thank you.. uh.. thanks" grinning stupidly she looked down at her feet

"Sorry, this is my brother Stefan. Stefan this is Bonnie"

"It's very nice to meet you, very glad Damon invited me"

Bonnie looked up at Stefan as she shook his hand, "It's nice to met you too. Glad you could make it"

Her hazel eyes traveled around the now empty theater, locking onto a figure that was standing by the door. '_Mom_'

"uh.. I should go. My rides here"

She turned to her group of friends and waved at them, "Thank guys! I'll see you guys Monday"

"Bye!" the groups said in unison before walking the other way

"I should go. Thank you for coming" Bonnie said to Damon and Stefan, before heading to where her mom was at

"Who were they?" she asked as soon as Bonnie got close

"Uh.. my English professor and his brother"

"Inviting your teacher? Are you trying to get that A+ you clearly can't get on your own?"

"No! I didn't even know he was going to be here! It must have been Caroline's idea. I'm not a slut, don't think of me as one"

Her mother pursed her lips as she yanked her by her forearm, "Don't you dare talk to me like that. Let's go" with that she yanked Bonnie out the door with her

The whole exchange didn't go unnoticed by Damon, his blue eyes followed them out the door. His jaw tight with anger towards Bonnie's mom. Now he knew what was holding her back. Her mother was abusing her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2**: For the ballet positions I kind of just looked some up and put them in there. I am by no means in ballet and I don't know what it would look like in an actually choreography.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>


	4. Unexpected

**A/N: **I had to throw in some crack-ship in there! sorry! lol I'm very glad you guys are enjoying this story. I wont be here this weekend because I'm going to a concert so you will have this chapter and another one! (: I kind rushed the last part because I didn't really know where I was going with that. Enjoy! **Please read the Author Note at the bottom of this chapter! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Unexpected <strong>_

Many people pray to be kept out of unexpected problems.

Some people pray to be able to confront and overcome them. - Toba Beta

* * *

><p>Saturday morning, Bonnie was woken up by a soft voice singing. She groggily stirred and opened her eyes. A small smile tugged at her lips as she saw her mom with a cupcake.<p>

"Happy Birthday honey" she said as she lit the single candle on the red velvet cupcake.

"Make a wish"

Bonnie stretched and sat up, "Thank mom" she closed her eyes and made a wish, before blowing out the candle

"Congrats dear," she kissed her forehead and placed the cupcake on the nightstand table.

"What are we going to do today?" Bonnie asked as she rubbed her eyes

"I'm giving you a break dear. It's your birthday, I'm sure Caroline has something planned for you"

The brunette furrowed her brows, "Are you sure? we can go do something together, it's totally fine"

"I'm sure" her mom said with a smile as she hugged her.

"You should hang out with Tyler if you don't have any plans" she said as she walked towards the door. "He's a nice guy, you've know him forever. Think about it" with that she existed the room, closing the door behind herself

Bonnie sighed and lay back on the bed, _'So that's why she gave me a break. She wants me to get with Tyler'_ she thought as she blindly reached for her phone.

A smile lot up her face as she saw the long birthday texts from Caroline, Elena,Tyler and even Jeremy. She was about to fall asleep when another text came in, '_Be ready to party girl! Tyler is picking you up in an hour -Care'_

'_Great. Just what I needed. Tyler picking me up.'_ Her mom was going to have a filed day. As she closed her eyes again, her thoughts drifted to a certain blue eyed teacher. '_What would he do if he knew it was my birthday today?' _she wondered.

Shaking the thought out of her mind she got up and started getting ready. "I have nothing nice to wear" she said out loud as she looked through her closet. Her mom bought most of her clothes, there were some things that she did like but the majority was things that did not fit her personality. Bonnie scoffed at the thought, her mom would say that she didn't have a personality but then it was her moms fault for not letting her blossom into her own person.

A sigh escaped her lips as she picked a pair of jeans and a black blouse. Slipping on a pair of flats she looked in the mirror and applied mascara and chap stick. 'This will have to do'

"Honey! Tyler's here!" her mom called out, excitement clear in her voice.

"Happy Birthday Bonnie" Tyler said as he opened her bedroom door

"Tyler?! What are you doing here?"

"Didn't Care text you? I came to pick you up"

Bonnie shook her head, "Yeah, Yeah. She did but I meant /here/ as in my room"

Tyler made himself comfortable on her bed, "You're mom let me in"

"Wow..." she said as she grabbed her purse, "Ok, I'm ready"

Tyler got off the bed and followed her out down the hall and towards the front door.

"Have fun guys!"

"Thanks mom! What time should I be back?"

"Whenever you want. Just be careful"

"I'll take great care of her. I promise" Tyler said with a grin as he draped an arm around her shoulder

"Thank you Tyler. Have fun guys!"

"Bye mom!" Bonnie called out before closing the door behind herself.

"Where are we going?" she asked once they were in his car.

"It's a surprise"

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him as she looked out the window.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to Caroline's town house. Bonnie raised a brow at him before exiting the car.

"I'm not going to get cake thrown at me am I?" she asked as Tyler opened the door and lead her inside.

He chuckled, "No your not. Care just wants me to keep you here for a while"

"Fine. I guess, wanna watch TV or something?"

"I'll order pizza. You can put something on the TV"

Three hours later they had finished a box of pizza; mostly Tyler had and where done watching Meet the Millers.

"I should go. Pick you up in two hours."

"Ok, thanks Ty"

After Tyler left Bonnie went into the guest bedroom and found a box with a deep purple dress in it. '_Please wear it xoxo Elena and Caroline'_

Bonnie smiled and pulled the dress out, it was in her size and it came a bit above the knee. Now having something nice to wear, she went to the bathroom and took a nice long bath.

"Wow... Bon you look great" Tyler said as he saw her walk towards him.

"Thanks, you do too. Forgot you clean up well" she teased as she grabbed her purse "Ok, let's go"

Tyler drove them to a very well known club in downtown, he gave her a grin as they got out. "You ready?"

"I guess" she said with a shaky breath as she followed him inside

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the room was filled with noise makers and all of her friends.

Bonnie grinned and went to go hug Caroline and Elena.

"Thanks guys!"

"You deserve it" Elena said as she pulled them into a group hug

"Ok, enough with the lovey-dovey crap! Let's party!" Tyler boomed with excitement

A chores of "Yeah's!" filled the room before the DJ started playing music again.

"We need to get you a drink first!"

"Why no! I'm fine"

Elena and Caroline dragged her to the bad and ordered three shots

"You say that now but wait till you see who I invited" the blonde said with a grin

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she grabbed the shot glass

"On three. One. Two. Three." Elena said as she tipped back the shot glass. Caroline and Bonnie going to same.

"wow, ok. Nowww... come on!" the blonde said as she dragged the brunette to the dance floor.

Damon was sitting at a booth with his brother Stefan when he spotted Bonnie dancing with Caroline and Elena.

"Looks like it's your time go make a move little brother" he said teasingly

"What about you? You can seem to take your eyes off of her"

Damon rolled his eyes and got up, making his way towards the trio of dancing girls.

"Tyler! Dance with us!" Elena said as she pulled him to them.

"Calm down Lena. There's plenty of me to go around" he said with a wink as he joined the girls.

Bonnie couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun with her friends. She knew the only reason her mom had let her go out was because of Tyler, but she didn't care at the moment. As she danced with Caroline and Elena she felt a muscular torso press up against her. Hands resting on her waist, "Happy Birthday Bon" the silky voice said. _'oh god' _she thought as a shiver went down her spin.

"Thank you Damon. I'm surprised you're here"

He chuckled as his body started moving in time with hers, "My brother was invited by Caroline"

"Oh." she didn't want to sound dissapointed but she thought he was here for her.

"You look stunning" his breath tickled her neck, as his lips hovered over her ear.

"Thank you" she said in a breathy voice

"C'mon let me get you something that's non-alcoholic" with that he gently grabbed her hand and steered towards the bar.

They spent the next five hours talking about everything and nothing. She was surprised by how much he seemed to understand her. There was still a part of her that she was holding back, that scared little girl that was abused for so long. But she pushed those thought away and slowly started to relax.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** Between this chapter and the next a month has passed. Damon and Bonnie have been talking and texting that whole month. She still hasn't told him that she's been abused by her mother BUT he knows that she is because he saw how her mother acted after the dance recital.


	5. Unwanted

**A/N: **Thank You for all the reviews and follows I really appreciate it! I know some of you want to know more about Bonnie's relationship with her mother and I had the little bit in last chapter and this chapter. I hope it answers some of your questions, if not do comment and let me know (: ***Warning* This chapter contains abuse read at your own risk **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Unwanted<strong>_

"I know that it's easier to look at death than it is to look at pain, because while death is irrevocable, and the grief will lessen in time, pain is too often merely relentless and irreversible." ― Robert Goolrick

* * *

><p>The house was too quite. Bonnie knew that her mother was home, something was wrong. She called it a sixth sense; knowing when her mother was in a bad mood. Cautiously she made her way into the living room. Seeing her mother in the arm chair with her stoic face always made her heart sink to her stomach.<p>

"Mom? What's wrong?" she cringed at her own voice, it sounded weak and pathetic something her mother hated very much.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" her mother asked in an emotionless tone. "A girlfriend? Someone you're seeing?"

"No.. I don't.. I would tell you if I did. What's this about?"

Her mother stood up and stalked towards her. It took all her will power not to back away in fear. She knew she was going to get it, and it was going to hurt. Whatever it was.

"This. What is this doing in your room?" in her hands was the purple vibrator that Caroline had given her for her birthday a month ago. Mocha hues widened slightly at the sight.

"um..Caroline gave it to me for my Birthday..it was a joke. You know how she is" Bonnie offered as an explanation.

"Yes, I know how Caroline Forbes is. What I want to know is why this was out of the box and on the floor was. It has clearly been used" the disgust audible in her mother's voice

"It must have fallen out or something. I'll throw it away" she said as she extended her hand to take it from her.

"You think I'm that stupid? Do I look like someone who is stupid?"

"No….i.. I was just offering" the yelling, it was starting and it was escalating quickly this time. She was going to kill Caroline if her feet made it out alive.

"Mom, I'm sorry ok. She just said that at my age I should already know what its like to have.. have.. an orgasm.." Bonnie couldn't believe she was having this conversation with her mother, this was quickly tuning into a very uncomfortable conversation.

She didn't see it coming. The only thing that registered in her mind was the sting. Her cheek was on fire and tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. Her own hand went up defensively to cover up her cheek. "I'm sorry ok, I said I would throw it away"

"You think sorry is going to cut it! Sorry it just a word with no meaning! You are a disgrace of a daughter! I thought I taught you better than to do stuff like this!" her mother yelled as she backed her up into the wall. Anger danced like flames in her eyes.

"What else are you hiding? A tattoo? Piercings I don't know about?! Tell me god damn it!" another slap. "You're weak!" she yelled, pulling Bonnie up by her hair.

"Mom! I'm sorry! Please" she begged as tears now streamed down her face.

"Sorry won't cut it!" half pulling, half yanking Bonnie by the hair she led them down the hall and towards the dance room.

"En pointe!" she yelled as she threw Bonnie onto the ground. "Hurry and put those damn shoes on"

With shakes hands she managed to put the pointe shoes on, standing up on shaky legs. As soon as she stood up, she faced the mirror and stood en pointe.

"You will stay like that till I come back. If you must, you may dance. But do not break from pointe.. or it will go much worse for you"

Bonnie cringed as the door was slammed shut. She took in a deep breath and kept the position for ten minutes. It was her punishment for making her mom so angry. Her mother's words weighed her down like a ton of bricks. Thirty minutes and she had danced to Vivaldi twice. Her toes started aching, her leg muscles were slowly starting to burn. An hour later and her mother finally came into the room.

"I see you're doing well…" she offered as she changed the song that was playing over the speakers.

"You will do Act II of Swan Lake on pointe."

"But..its not all supposed to be on pointe.."

"Do you need to be hit again? I said do it!"

The familiar music started and so did her dancing. Spin. 'Don't think about the pain' Spin. 'Don't think about it' Spin. 'Don't think about it'. As the song finally came to an end she gave a sigh of rifle, knowing that it was finally over.

"Do it again"

Bonnie bit her tongue to prevent herself from saying something that would get her into even more trouble

Her dark hues locked into the crimson that now stained the pale pink shoes. Her feet were bleeding, it was nothing new of course but it hadn't happened in a long time.

"That leg needs to be higher"

Bonnie sighed as she strained to lift her leg higher. She began to rise on her toes, and she did not miss the blood that stained the wood of the floor. Her muscles felt like they were ripping themselves apart. She had lost count of how long she had been en pointe. A couple of hours maybe, a couple hours too many.

"Can we stop? I'm exhausted and my toes are bleeding"

"Do you think I care? Do as I say and you will be able to take care of your feet faster"

Her toes have gone completely numb and felt frozen with inexplicable cold. Her calves still burn in a constant cramp.

She wanted nothing more than to stop. Needed it more than her next breath.

"That brisé was horrendous, do it again!"

Bonnie lifted up into the air and and soon as her feet touched the wooden floor her legs gave out. She collapsed onto the floor with a cry of pain. Something had to be broken, she was sure of it. If not broken then torn. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to get up. Each attempt only ended up with her on the ground. Her mothers footsteps echoed around the room before the slamming of the door made her cringe slightly, she had disappointed her mother and herself. Time passed, as she lay on the floor, she didn't know how long she was there. After what seemed like an eternity she managed to get up, limping towards her room. Her room was a mess, thing were thrown all over the place, like someone had been looking for something. "So that's what she had been doing" she thought to herself as she managed to get half on her body onto the bed. Sleep didn't come that night, only pain and fear came.

It seemed like she had just closed her eyes when her mothers nagging and yelling started up again.

"Get your ass up Bonnie!" her mother yelled as she walked into the room.

Bonnie groaned in annoyance and exhaustion as she roll onto her back.

"Yes...?"

"I have made my mind up. I don't want you in this house anymore. You're a disgrace that no man will ever want. When I get back all your crap better be gone" she said as she turned on her heels and walked out if the room

"wait! mom wait!" Bonnie said as she sat up

"What?"

"What about my school? Who's going to pay for my school?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm done paying for your school when you don't do what I tell you! You could have done so much better on those solos! Don't bother me with your whining when you can't pay for school"

"It's my last year and the middle of the school year, scholarships aren't handed out in the middle of the year"

"Tell it to someone who cares" she said before slamming the door shut

Bonnie started hyperventilating as tears started blurring her vision. Her whole life revolved around dancing, she was a full time student and couldn't get a part time job. She broke down into sobs as the pain, guilt, anger, and loneliness finally got to her.


	6. Unwanted Part 2

**A/N: **I'm back! And yes before anyone freaks out I changed my name because the other one was well... old. lol Anyways I'm glad I've gotten so many people to read this fic and thank you all for the reviews and questions! (: and YES I had to throw in that Bamon scene because it was too cute and my feels couldn't take it **Give th Authors Note at the bottom a read! **

**Big thanks too: **Leni18 for commenting on all of my chapters and well everyone else who has followed and favorited this story! *hugs to all*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unwanted Part 2 <strong>_

* * *

><p>It was barely six o'clock when Bonnie woke up. She had fallen asleep after she had cried herself dry. She made her way down the fall to the kitchen for some Tylenol. On the kitchen counter top was a note. '<em>You and your shit better be gone by the time I get back'<em> Her head bounded even more as she re-read the note. Picking up the kitchen phone she called Caroline.

"Hello?" the blonde said after the third ring

"Care.."

"Bonnie what's wrong? Are you ok? Where are you?" she asked, as she heard her friend's voice over the speaker. She sounded tired both mentally and physically.

"I'm at home… but… I need you to pick me up"

"Gosh I wish I could but my mom and I are headed to Jersey right now. Some friend of hers is going to have a wedding"

"Oh.. um..that's fine ill call Elena"

"I know Tyler and Matt are not busy, maybe you could call them?"

"I kind of wanted you or Elena here…."

"OK. Give me at least an hour; ill see what I can do"

"Ok. Thanks Care" with that she hung up the phone tiring hard not to break down in tears again. After taking the Tylenol she went up to her room and started gathering her things.

An hour and a half later, there was a knock on the door. "Bonnie it's me, open up"

The brunette opened the door with a small smile, "Thanks for being here"

"What happened?" Caroline asked as she closed the door behind herself. "Have you been crying?"

"Yeah. I have…. My mom kicked me out; she wants me gone by the time she gets back"

"Why the hell did that bitch kick you out?!"

"She found the vibrator you gave me for my birthday…"

"Ugh! Seriously!?"

"Yeah, can I stay at your town house? If your parents don't use it that is"

"Yes of course you can! You can stay at the house if you want, unless you want your own place."

"I think I'd be better off at your town house, I don't want to randomly bust into your lives"

"That's fine. I'll tell my mom. You can have my key"

"Thanks. Can you help me get my stuff into your car?"

The blonde nodded as she followed her friend down the hall to her room, "What are you taking with you?"

"Just my clothes, shoes, books, make up. I'm leaving my bed and everything else here, things that I don't need and remind me of her"

Caroline nodded, "Ok, I'll take those" she said as she grabbed two bags full of clothing

Three hours later they had finally moved all of Bonnie's things into the town house.

"Here you go, it's all yours" the blonde said as she handed her the key

"Thanks, so I guess we have to tell everyone that I moved in here" the brunette said as she took the key

"You don't have to tell anyone anything. I'll tell my parents the basics and that will be it. I won't tell a soul why you moved in here"

Bonnie felt her eyes tear up. "This is why I love you Caroline" she said as she hugged the perky blonde

"I Love you too Bonnie"

"I should get going my mom should be home by now. See you tomorrow?

"Ok. No…. I'm going to take tomorrow off; I can't go back just yet"

"What do you want me to tell Damon?"

Bonnie felt a blush creep over her cheeks, "Nothing… ill text him tomorrow morning"

"Sleep well" Caroline said as she closed the door.

After locking the door Bonnie made her way to her new room and changed into spanxs and a tank top. She sat down on her bed and opened the new text she had from Damon

_'Bonjour little bird. How are you?'_

_'I've been better. How are you?'_

_'Want to talk about it?'_

_'No, not really. But I moved into Caroline's town house'_

_'Oh, really? How it is?'_

_'Lonely to be honest'_

_'Give me twenty minutes'_

Bonnie looked at the text confused. Twenty minutes for what? Her heart began to race. '_Could he really be on his way here?_' she thought?

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang. Bonnie got up from the bed and made her way to the door. She was both happy and nervous when she was him standing outside.

"Come in" she said, stepping aside to let him in

"How are you, really" Damon asked as she walked in

"Like I said I've been better" her hazel eyes took in his features. 'Damn he looked good in anything'

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thank you" he said with a polite smile as he walked with her to the couch

He turned the TV on and put it on America's Next Top Model; knowing she had a guilty pleasure for it. He placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side, knowing that whatever it was she had gone through she needed company at the moment and talking could wait.

"Thank you" Bonnie said in a sleep voice. It was one in the morning and she hadn't had a good nights sleep for a while. If it wasn't her mom's yelling it was long nights of ballet practice.

"You're welcome, now go to sleep" Damon whispered in her ear before picking her petite body in his arms and carrying her to her room. Gently setting her down on the bed, he covered her up with a blanket and lay down next to her.

The smell of bacon and pancakes woke her up the next morning. Looking over at the clock she saw it was going to be seven. Quickly she shot out of bed, before the events form the night before came rushing to her. With a sigh she went to take care of her needs in the bathroom, before making her way to the kitchen.

"uh…morning?" she said as she took a seat on the bar stool, "Why are you still here?"

"Thought id make you breakfast. How did you sleep?" Damon asked as he flipped the pancakes over

"Great, actually it was the best sleep I've gotten in a while"

"That's good to hear. I should get going, I just wanted to make sure you ate" he said as he placed fruit on top of the pancakes.

"You don't have to but thank you" she said with a smile

"Bon appetite" a smile showed on his features as she placed the plate in front of her. "Now I should get going. Text me if you need anything"

"Really? Vampire pancakes?" she tired sounding annoyed but she couldn't help the smile that showed. "I will don't worry"

Damon gently kissed her cheek before excusing himself.

Bonnie quickly went to grab her phone form the room; she typed a quick text to Caroline and Elena

_'He made me breakfast' _she sent along with w picture of her fanged pancakes.

Damon drove back to his apartment and got ready for another day of work. He deeply cared for Bonnie and was very glad that she had finally left her mom. But he needed to see what she wanted out of the relationship they had. He was going to make her a deal. He only hoped she would say yes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** For all you TVD book readers I just HAD to put in that nickname! Also for those of you wondering yes Caroline'a family has a town house and no the don't live there it's for parties, friends and relatives to stay at. And also another note is that Bonnie and her mom are wealthy because her mom did say she wouldn't be paying her school anymore. Just throwing that out there incase anyone was wondering.


	7. Deal

**A/N:** For some reason I'm not feeling this chapter... but this is what I got. To clear things up this is set about two months after the last chapter. It's towards the end of the semester, so it's somewhere in April. **Thank you so much to Leni18 and voicegirl for the comments and questions! I hope to have some answers later on (: and also thank you to all of those who have Followed and Favorited my story, it means a lot 3 (: **

**PS For those of you who have read One Day You Will and are waiting on an update you will get it soon... **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 4: Deal<em>**

"Don't be afraid. You are never really alone. Just be yourself. You don't ever have to pretend you are someone else. If you try to do that, then you don't have anything to give the world. Accept and give your gifts with love."

* * *

><p>"I can't Caroline, I can't" Bonnie said for the hundredth time.<p>

"Fine then here, take it" Elena said as she took the check from Caroline and handed it to Bonnie

"No! I feel guilty! I'm already staying in your town house. I can't take money from you"

"We're helping you! You need it!"

"I already got a part time job"

"UGH!" the blonde said, completely frustrated.

"There's that blonde friend of yours, Stefan." Damon teased as him and his brother walked towards the office where the trio of girls was at

"Your girl is also there" he said as he elbowed him

"Ladies," Damon said in his ever charming voice

"Stefan! hi..." the blonde said with a grin, "how are you?"

"I'm doing great, how are you doing?"

"Ok. Except Bonnie-"

"Shut up! If you say anything you will be sorry" the brunette said as she glared at her friend

"I have to go anyways" with that she grabbed her bag and headed for the exit. Working at the coffee shop that was around the corner was not what she had in mind but she got money and that's all that mattered.

"Was it something I said?" asked Stefan. He had come to like Bonnie, and was very glad she seemed to be changing his brother for the better.

"No. She can't pay this semester because her mother disowned her when she kicked her out"

"Caroline!" Elena shrieked, "How could you"

"Oh come on! Damon is practically her boyfriend. I bet bet he has no clue why she moved in to the house"

Damon looked at the blonde with confusion. She was right, he had no idea why Bonnie had left her mother. Every time he tried to ask, she would change the subject. With anyone else he would have kept pushing till he got an answer but not with Bonnie. He cared too much about her to do that.

"See, he has not clue. I was trying to give her the check so she could pay. But she said she got a job" the blonde sighed as she plopped down onto the bench outside the office.

"It's ok Care. She'll come around" Stefan said as he sat down next to her.

"Give me the check" Damon said as he held out his hand

"Good luck" she said as she have it to him.

Thirty minutes later Damon came out of the office, "It's done"

"Done?" Caroline asked.

"Bonnie's on her break, we should go see her" Elena offered as she looked at her phone.

"Great idea! Let's go!" the blonde said as she pulled Stefan behind her.

Bonnie sighed as she took her apron off as she made her way to a table. Sitting down she took her phone out and began scrolling through Instagram.

"Hey Bonnie!" Elena said cheerfully as she sat across from the brunette.

"Hey Elena, what are you doing here?"

"Bring you great news"

"Actually that's Damon's job /not/ yours" the blonde said, Stefan at her side.

Elena rolled her eyes and leaned back in the chair.

"What is going on guys?" Bonnie asked as she looked at her friends

Damon cleared his throat, causing Bonnie to look at him. "Elena said you were on your break, so I came by wanting to know if you would do to dinner with me tonight at 7"

Bonnie was momentarily stunned. "uh.. yeah I'd like that. Where at?"

"It's a surprise. But dress nice" Damon gave her his famous lopsided smile before excusing himself.

"Bye," the brunette called after him.

"Oh. my. god! He just asked you on a date!" Caroline squealed in excitement.

"Yeah. I know, but I have to get back to work. I'll call you guys later"

"Bye Bon! Have fun on your date!" Elena called out as she headed for the door, Caroline and Stefan behind her.

"Stefan. Take care of her" the brunette said as her gaze fell on the intertwined hands, before giving the younger Salvatore a serious look.

Stefan chuckled and gave her a smile, "Don't worry Bonnie. I will"

Bonnie waved back at him before putting her apron back on and walking behind the counter again. She had two more hours till her shift was over and she couldn't help the nervous butterflies that fluttered in the out of her stomach. Damon had asked her on a date and she couldn't believe she had said yes. _'I hope I have enough time to get ready'_ she thought to herself as she tried to get lost in her work.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued. . .<em>


	8. Deal Part 2

**A/N: **I'm back! Terribly sorry that it has taken me this long to update the fic but I have been busy with school and I didn't have any actual time to write anything. Like I said in the last Author's Note I wasn't feeling that chapter at all. I did re-read it and I could tell that I just posted it to please you guys and I'm sorry if it sucked! Anyways I hope this chapter doesn't suck and if you have any questions do comment or follow my Author's account on Twitter OTPTillTheEnd (:

**PS**. Authors Note part 2 at the bottom! And also hopefully I will be able to get my muse back for One Day You will. Sorry about that to those of you who have been reading it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Deal Part 2<strong>_

"Don't be afraid. You are never really alone. Just be yourself. You don't ever have to pretend you are someone else. If you try to do that, then you don't have anything to give the world. Accept and give your gifts with love."

* * *

><p>Three hours later Bonnie found herself staring at her reflection in the floor length mirror. Her heart was pounding in her chest; <em>calm down Bennett… you can do this. <em>She thought to herself as her hand reached for her purse and phone.

As she made her was down the hall the doorbell chimed, "Coming!" she called out as she turned off a few lights before opening the door.

Before her stood Damon Salvatore dressed in a tailored black suite with a crisp white dress shirt underneath. The top three buttons undone as if he was too lazy to finish the job. His hair was cut shorter and was also a mess in the front. The short haircut making him look younger yet ten times more attractive. His blue eyes piercing through her as he held out a single rose.

"Hi!..um..sorry..uh..we should get going" she said, stumbling over her words as she closed the door and locked it.

A smile lit up her face as she took the rose from him, "You didn't have to"

"But I wanted to," he simply said as he placed a hand on her lower back and guided her to his car.

"Where exactly are we going?" she asked once they pulled into traffic.

"There's a new Italian restaurant on Fifth Avenue that just opened. I hope you like Italian"

"I love Italian… if it's the restaurant I'm thinking about. Reservation were made even before it opened"

All Damon gave her was a knowing look as he drove. They rode in comfortable silence, Bonnie being too nervous to want to talk. Her hazel eyes taking in the night as they drove.

"Mr. Salvatore, glad you could finally join us" One of the valet said as he took the keys.

"So am I, Richard" Damon said as he guided Bonnie through the doors.

_He knows the valet….meaning… we don't need to wait with all these people. _The brunette thought to herself as her eyes took in the couples who were waiting to be seated. They all looked like they were either in business or politics or both.

"You're nervous" the low whisper tickled her skin

"No.." she whispered back, thankfully she was saved from any further explanation as the hostess lead them to a table for two near one the large floor to ceiling windows.

"Wow…" Bonnie said slightly speechless as she looked around.

"I'm glad you like it, im guessing you'll like the food even more"

"Hello, I'll be your waitress for tonight, can I get you started with some wine?" a tall model like blonde said as she looked at Damon, not paying any attention to Bonnie.

"Red wine. Do tell the chef that Damon is here"

The blonde gave him a nod and a flirty smile before leaving the pair alone.

"Do you know everyone in the city?"

"Not everyone…" a smile tugged at his lips as he looked at her. The way he looked at her made Bonnie squirm slightly in her seat.

The waitress came back a few minutes later with a bottle of red wine. Pouring the dark red liquid into two glasses she smiled before leaving.

Bonnie took a sip of the wine, surprised that it wasn't as bitter as she thought it would be.

"I have a feeling you have some questions for me"

"Yes, why did you ask me out?"

Damon placed his forearms on the table and leaned in slightly, "Bonnie…you have captivated me in a way no other woman has… I can see great potential in you… but I have to know that you are ready" he spoke in a low voice, only for her to hear.

He straightened himself as he took a sip of the wine.

Bonnie gave him a confused look, her mind racing. She had no clue what his words meant. Then it hit her. Something Caroline had mentioned when they first met him. Something that her friend didn't go into detail about, but Bonnie took it into her own hands and researched it. _He has to be a Dom. _

A small gasp passed her parted lips as she looked at him. Damon Salvatore was a Dominant. Holy Shit.

"You're a Dom" she somehow managed to say just before the waitress arrived with their plates.

"The Chef said you would both enjoy this" The blonde said as she placed the plates in front of them before refiling their drinks.

Damon cleared his throat, nonchalantly signaling for her to leave. Just as quickly as she came she left.

"You were saying"

"You're a Dom… you like controlling women in the bedroom…right?" How could she have just said that?! Her cheeks felt like they were on fire as the unfolded the cloth napkin and placed it on her lap.

"Yes, I am and I do enjoy it very much" the amusement was evident in his voice as he mimicked her movements.

"With you it would be different. I can see the potential you have at being a confident, sexy, independent woman. That is all I would want you to become"

Bonnie blinked at him. Did he really think she could become that? The only way she felt remotely confident was when she was on stage dancing. That had been before her mom had decided to take over her dancing career and turn into an abusive monster.

"That's every woman's dream.." she said before taking a bite of her dish in front of her.

"Is that as yes?" Raising a brow at her for a moment before taking a bit of his own food.

She used the fact that her mouth was currently full of food to think about what he had just offered. She might still be a virgin but she did know what being a Dom entitled. Could she really give herself willingly to him in all ways? She didn't even _know _what he liked and or wanted form her. There was something about him that she trusted. Caroline had told her that he cared about her, even before this date he had been far too nice to her. Making her breakfast and being there for her. In all honesty she felt safe in his arms.

Swallowing her food she took a sip of the wine before answering him.

"Yes… I accept your offer. And before you say anything I know what you being a Dom entitles you don't have to explain it to me"

His blue eyes turned a dark intense shade of blue, a smile tugging at his lips as he brought the cloth napkin to them. "Good. I will make a general outline and give it to you so you can read it over. You can make your decision after you have finished with your midterms"

Midterms. Right. It was already April and the end of the semester was coming fast. The first week of April was Midterms before they would cram more information into them. Then as the middle of June rolled around they would take their finals before graduation rolled around.

"Alright. Sounds fair enough"

After having that conversation out of the way they talked about everything and anything. Both just as unwilling to talk about their families, Damon only talked about Stefan, while Bonnie only mentioned her mother once.

As the night finally came to an end they had finished their meal and he drove her back to Caroline's Town house.

"Thank you for a lovely night, Damon, really" Bonnie said as she stood by the door.

"You're quite welcome, Bon" A smirk lit up his features as he saw her blush at the nickname. He knew only her two best friends used it but he didn't get any protest from her.

"Goodnight," She said as she turned to unlock the door.

"Bonnie.."

A shiver ran down her spine. His voice was low, almost dangerous. Turning to face him she felt heat spread throughout her lower abdomen. His eyes had darkened, his whole demeanor had changed. So this is what Damon the Dominant looked like. Dear god it should be illegal.

Without giving her a single warning he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her hard. His tongue finding entrance into her mouth easily. Removing his hands from her face he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. Using his body to press her against the wooden door.

A moan escaped her as she felt him pin her to the door. The kiss was making her dizzy, no one had ever kissed her like this. It was hungry, full of passion and dominance but yet his lips were somehow to gentle on hers.

He pulled back slowly before letting her hands go and taking a step back. Seeing her with kiss swollen lips, panting against the door, made him want to take her right then and there but he had to wait. Wait for her to know what he wanted. He didn't want to rush anything with her, but his desire for her was growing the more time they spent together.

Bonnie watched him as she tried to control her breathing. She watched the internal struggle in his eyes before he kissed her cheek softly and turned around, heading for his car.

Somehow she managed to open the door and walk in. She had agreed to it. Now she couldn't wait to see what he had in store for her. If that's how he looked and kissed while he was in the bedroom she would be a mess before anything truly happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry this chapter is so long! I just realized how long it is! I'm not sure why people are comparing this fic to the Black Swan… but they are lol I have actually never see the movie. I remember seeing the trailer and when I saw her eyes turn red I was like "nope not going to go see that" I hate scary movies and it looked scary to me so that's why I haven't seen it. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter! (:

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued. . . .<em>


End file.
